The trend toward automatic driving includes adding more and more safety features to a vehicle. To increase safety, modern vehicles typically include a see-through display, such as a head-up display, in a passenger cabin to communicate information to an operator of the vehicle. The information can include a vehicle condition such as a fuel level or velocity of the vehicle, as well as warning icons, known as tell-tales. Typical head-up displays project an image including the information onto a predetermined area of a display screen adjacent to a front windshield or that is part of the front windshield. A virtual image is formed that the driver sees projected out over the road or another object on the road outside of the vehicle.
The information conveyed by a head up display is typically provided in the line of sight on the driver on or through the front windshield. Only so much information can be disposed in this front area. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide information to drivers in other ways to increase safety.